Diversion, Locuras y Romance En La Ciudad Eterna
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Caroline viaja a Roma con Elena y Bonnie. Es un viaje de celebración, relajación y diversión. Pero no será así por mucho tiempo, porque nuestra rubia vampiresa se topa de frente con alguien que pensaba no vería mas. Y eso es solo el inicio de las sorpresas. Ya hubo fuego en el bosque, ¿Ahora también en Roma?.
1. En Roma

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

**Aviso 2: **Dado que se permite que la historia este dividida en drabbles o viñetas pues así la haré.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith, y a la cadena CW.

_oOo_

La primera noche en Italia, Bonnie, Elena y yo no perdimos tiempo, apenas nos bajamos del avión nos dirigimos al hotel a cambiarnos y arreglarnos y de allí, directo al club mas famoso. Estábamos emocionadas y no podíamos esperar a celebrar salvajemente el fin de los exámenes universitarios.

Claro que Roma es un fascinante lugar histórico con monumentos por doquier, obras de arte, esculturas, fuentes, estatuas y capillas. Y nosotras veríamos eso…si nos quedaba tiempo luego de arrasar en la pista de baile y permitir que el alcohol se nos subiese a la cabeza.

El club es impresionante, nunca hemos estado en uno así por que Mystic Falls carece de lugares como este.

El sitio esta abarrotado a más no poder, música estruendosa, luces de colores y un ambiente festivo es lo que se vive.

Nos acercamos a la barra y comenzamos a pedir rondas de tragos. Bebemos entre bromas y risas.

–Parece que alguien perdió algo y lo encontró justo aquí. – murmuró Bonnie con una risita.

Elena y yo, que la escuchamos claramente por sobre la música gracias a nuestra aguda audición, la miramos con curiosidad. Ella ríe un poco más y cabecea hacia la derecha. Miramos en esa dirección y vemos a un extremadamente atractivo chico mirándonos fijamente. El nos sonríe y alza su trago en dirección a nosotras. Segundos después plantan frente a nosotras una bandeja con copas de champán.

–De parte del joven de allá. – dijo el bartender antes de retirarse.

Nos miramos y reímos nerviosamente, bebemos el refrescante fluido y dirigimos no muy sutiles miraditas al chico.

**_oOo_**

**Tener contactos confiables en cada maldito lugar del planeta es algo que vale la pena. Lo mismo es, mantener cierta vigilancia en mis personas de interés.**

**Como Caroline…por ejemplo.**

**Especialmente Caroline.**

**Así que cuando me enteré de que ella y sus amigas, la doppelganger y la ex bruja ahora ancla del más allá darían un paseo por Roma, pensé que era un buen momento para tomarme unas vacaciones del barrio francés, y de inmediato reservé mi propio boleto a la ciudad eterna. **

**Estoy al tanto de que ella nunca había dejado Mystic Falls y que esta es su primera visión del mundo de afuera. Yo quería ser quien la llevara a recorrer el mundo, quien le diera a conocer los lugares más fantásticos de la tierra. Pero ya que eso no pudo suceder, este evento resultó ser conveniente para mí.**

**La observo desde la distancia, admirando lo exquisita que luce en un corto y ajustado vestido azul y dorado que deja ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, las cuales se que son incluso mas tersas de lo que aparentan ser. **

**Y reconozco que se mas cosas de su cuerpo.**

**Como los lunares y pecas que tiene, que ese vestido por más corto que sea no deja apreciar.**

**Cosas que me obligué a grabar en mi memoria aquella tarde en el bosque en Mystic Falls. **

**Su olor.**

**Su sabor.**

**Su expresión de placer.**

**El deseo por ella, latente, despierta en mí nuevamente. Es un hambre que ataca no a mi estomago, sino a otra parte de mi. Y estoy tan ensimismado observándola, que tardo en notar, que alguien más también lo hace. ¿Y como no? Ella es hermosa, imposible no mirarla. Un pecado dejar de hacerlo.**

**_oOo_**

–Oh, tu totalmente deberías ir Car. – comenta Elena con una sonrisita.

Al escucharla casi me atraganto. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! – pregunto sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Oh vamos Car! ¡¿Y por que no?! El es ardiente y esta claramente interesado. – insiste ella.

**_oOo_**

–**Por supuesto que esta interesado. Es un hombre con ojos en la maldita cara, como no va a estar interesado.** –

**_oOo_**

–Si, y además eres la única aquí que si esta soltera ¿recuerdas? – interviene Bonnie.

–Es cierto. Bonnie esta con Jer y yo…bueno mi status es complicado, no hace falta complicarlo aun mas. – dice Elena.

–Entonces, ¿Debería ir? – pregunto indecisa.

**_oOo_**

–**No. No la alienten.** –

**_oOo_**

Elena y Bonnie asienten. –Definitivamente. – dicen al unísono.

**_oOo_**

–**Maldita sea. ¡No!** –

**_oOo_**

–Estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que ve y diviértete Car. Lo que pasa en Roma, se queda en Roma. – añade Bonnie logrando sacar una sonrisa de mi.

Entonces me sacudo y aparto el cabello del rostro, respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados y me acomodo el escote.

Bonnie y Elena comparten una mirada divertida y ríen entre dientes.

Me levanto antes de arrepentirme y achantarme, le dirijo una significativa mirada al chico y una de mis sonrisas juguetonas y me alejo lentamente hacia la pista de baile, poniendo cuidado en mover las caderas de una manera más marcada y rítmica que de costumbre. Si estoy en lo cierto, el me seguirá.

–Ojos en el premio Car. – me susurra Elena.

Sonrío mas ampliamente y por la esquina de mi visión veo como el joven se levanta y empieza a seguirme, así que camino hasta una esquina al otro extremo de la pista de baile donde hay menos personas.

Un momento después una mano se posa en mi cintura y yo me giro.

– ¡Oh diablos! – pienso al verlo. El chico es incluso más atractivo de cerca. Es alto, con ojos verdes que destacan en una piel bronceada y con cabello cobrizo que cae ondulado enmarcando su rostro hasta la altura del mentón. También porta una linda y amistosa sonrisa que no puedo evitar devolver.

–Hola. – me saluda el, en ingles, aunque con acento italiano.

– ¡Hola guapo! – respondo con entusiasmo.

**_oOo_**

**Tal vez demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto. Ella es Caroline Forbes, demasiado para un chico humano. Un chico humano que en menos de cinco minutos logró entusiasmarla, hacerla sonreír y ser amigable. (Muchas razones para partirle el cuello)**

**¿Por qué demonios eso nunca sucedió conmigo?**

**Creo que el único momento en el que ella en realidad estuvo entusiasta conmigo fue cuando hicimos el amor y gemía mi nombre. Algo que ese joven nunca experimentará. Si puedo evitarlo. Cosa que haré. **

**_oOo_**


	2. New Orleans y Mystic Falls chocan

_*Estoy muy agradecida, sorprendida y contenta por el muy buen recibimiento que tuvo mi fic. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo lo mejor posible. Espero sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando*_

**_oOo_**

El se acerca mas a mi, eliminando el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y puedo sentir la humana tibiez que emana de el.

–Mi nombre es Lucas, y ¿El tuyo es?... –

–Caroline…– respondo.

El me sonríe dulcemente y hace algo que me toma desprevenida, se inclina y me besa ambas mejillas en un típico saludo europeo.

–Oh dios… ¡huele tan bien! – pienso al sentir el vaho de su esencia masculina.

Mis colmillos punzan en mis encías y siento la familiar sensación de querer hundirlos en una bolsa de sangre. Me deshago de la sensación y los pensamientos y centro mi atención en Lucas.

–Caroline hermosa ¿Bailamos? – pregunta con una sexy sonrisa al tiempo que extiende su mano para que yo la tome.

Yo asiento con una sonrisa, emocionada.

– ¡Si! ¡Vamos! – respondo, lo tomo de la mano y vamos a la pista de baile.

**_oOo_**

**Siento ira recorrerme por dentro. Mis manos se cierran en puños y aprieto mi mandíbula en un intento de contener el gruñido que se forma en mi garganta.**

**Caroline lleva al humano casi arrastrándolo, en realidad, casi arrancándole el brazo… lo cual seria algo divertido de ver.**

**Sonrío ante la imagen sangrienta que se forma en mi cabeza. Ya me encargaré yo de hacerla realidad.**

**_oOo_**

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Nos acercamos cada vez más hasta que estamos muy pegados y recorremos el cuerpo del otro con las manos.

Aunque nuestros movimientos y caricias podrían parecer casi indecentes nadie nos presta atención y no dejamos de hacerlo.

Lucas me toma de la cintura y me gira, de modo que mi espalda queda contra su pecho. Seguimos bailando y me dejo llevar por la música y el toque de Lucas y cierro los ojos.

El se separa de mi por un segundo pero regresa y me abraza con firmeza, me vuelve a girar, un poco bruscamente y choco contra su pecho.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo, abriendo los ojos.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y lo siento hundirse pesadamente en mi estomago.

**_oOo_**

**Sus hermosos ojos azules se centran en mí y se abren ampliamente en sorpresa y terror. Ella parece estar a punto de gritar, pero yo soy más rápido y la beso con fuerza, acallando cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de su linda boca que tanto me gusta. Sin perder tiempo hundo mi lengua en su boca, saboreándola y deleitándome. Aquellos últimos besos en Mystic Falls parecen muy lejanos ahora. Sus labios saben a gloria y la sensación es de triunfo. **

**Ella es mía.**

**Justo ahora.**

**Dejo el deseo fluir, impregnándolo en el beso ansioso y fiero. **

**Sin embargo, todo seria aun mejor si ella me devolviese el beso. ¡¿Por qué no me regresa el beso, maldición?!**

**Gruño contra sus labios. Ella sigue petrificada por el shock.**

**_oOo_**

Es Klaus…

Quien me sostiene, es Klaus.

Quien me besa como si no hubiese mañana…o como si el mundo se acabase en cinco minutos es Klaus.

El hibrido original que se supone debe estar en New Orleans. No en Roma. Donde yo estoy.

A pesar del shock, mi cuerpo se enciende en el momento en que une sus labios con los míos e introduce su escurridiza lengua en mi boca. Es como si un millón de fuegos artificiales estallaran. Su toque libera ondas electrificantes por mi cuerpo y una agradable sensación hormigueante. Se disparan en mi mente los recuerdos de nuestra primera vez en el bosque en Mystic Falls, de lo increíblemente bueno, fogoso, pasional y excelente que fue. Y que fue la primera vez y la ultima también.

¿Verdad?

¡¿Cómo terminé encontrándome a Klaus en Italia?! O mas bien, ¡¿Cómo me encontró el a mi?! ¡¿Por qué aquí, y por que a mi, maldito destino caprichoso?!

El gruñe contra mis labios y eso manda escalofríos por mi columna. Quiere que lo bese, lo se. Pero no puedo.

El se aleja un poco y me mira fijamente entre divertido y contrariado, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios.

No puedo evitar notar lo guapo que esta, con una camisa verde oscuro ceñida y abierta en el pecho, su firme, duro, suave y… maldita sea.

– ¡Concentración Caroline! ¡Concentración, ahora mas que nunca! – me digo a mi misma obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Gran error.

Sus profundos ojos azul verdoso leen todas y cada una de mis emociones y también me hacen sentir. Que no es lo que quiero en este momento.

**_oOo_**

**Si, definitivamente la he dejado sin habla. Y dejar sin palabras a alguien que siempre tiene algo que decir es todo un acontecimiento. Me merezco un premio.**

**¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Si ella es el premio!**

**Yo le sonrío sinceramente, feliz de verla de nuevo.**

– **¿Tu?... ¿Que?... ¿Como?...** **–** **titubea ella adorablemente.**

**Yo le sonrío aun más.**

– **¿Qué pasa my love? ¿Te han comido la lengua? Porque no recuerdo haberle dado ni un mordisquito, aunque si tu quieres…– digo inclinándome de nuevo hacia su boca.**

**_oOo_**

Lo detengo colocando ambas manos en su pecho y lo miro como si creyese que esta loco. Que posiblemente si lo este. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que no he podido ocultar lo mucho que me ha sorprendido, estoy actuando torpe y odio eso. Lo odio por eso y por aparecer frente a mi actuando como si nada y besándome solo porque si. Trato de recomponerme.

Estúpido y sensual vampiro original milenario hibrido.

El enarca una ceja y sonríe con sorna. – ¿De verdad mi aparición te dejo tan afectada amor? me interesa saber que esta cruzando por esa linda cabecita tuya. – dice.

¿Mencioné que también odio la cálida sensación que se dispara dentro de mí al escuchar su acento y su aterciopelada voz?

A buen momento me recompongo y me vuelvo a sentir como yo misma otra vez.

**_oOo_**

**Noto que su expresión cambia, se llena de furia e ira lentamente, ella se endereza y alza su barbilla, desafiante, aprieta los puños y frunce los labios y sé que esta a punto de estallar, como solo ella sabe hacerlo…**


	3. Nuevamente frente a frente

**Mi neurótica, chillona, hermosa Caroline.**

**–Y bien… aquí vamos…– pienso. – En tres…dos…–**

**– ¡¿Pero como te atreves?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres y que demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿El señor hibrido original ¡Oh! Puedo aparecerme y besar cuando me de la gana?! **,** ¡Pues no Klaus, No! –**

**– ¿No es ella adorable? Y estando furiosa es ardiente como un infierno. – pienso mientras grita en mi cara. **

**_oOo_**

Empiezo a gritarle, reclamándole. Furiosa, doy golpecitos en su pecho con mi dedo y el aguanta todo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, lo cual solo me enfurece mas.

–… Estaba teniendo un buen momento con…– me interrumpo al recordar.

Había olvidado a Lucas por completo y me siento culpable.

– ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con el?! – le pregunto en un susurro furioso. El en definitiva tuvo todo que ver con su súbita desaparición.

Sin responder me sonríe con maldad y diversión.

–Klaus, ¿Qué has hecho con Lucas?– insisto nerviosa.

– ¿Quién? – responde, con la misma sonrisa.

Yo lo miro de la peor forma que puedo. –Tu sabes quien, el chico atractivo con el que bailaba un segundo antes de que tu aparecieras…– respondo, recorro con mi mirada el club en busca de Lucas, sin éxito.

– ¿Oh, te refieres a ese joven descerebrado que intentaba meterse en tus pantalones? O debería decir, ¿dentro de tu muy corto, revelador y sexy vestido? – responde, recorriéndome con su mirada sugestiva.

Sonrojo, cohibida, incomoda, todo de golpe en mi.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho. – ¡No fue así! Y no te hagas Klaus, ambos sabemos que tu también quieres meterte en mis pantal…vestido…arrgg lo que sea! – le respondo echando chispas. Me doy media vuelta dispuesta a alejarme lo mas posible de Klaus pero el me agarra del brazo y me acerca a el, su pecho esta contra mi espalda y sus labios en mi oreja. Siento su aliento cálido chocar con mi mejilla y me estremezco sin poder evitarlo.

**_oOo_**

**Ella se estremece ante mi cercanía. Es bueno saber que aun puedo provocarle todas esas sensaciones. **

–**Love, no insistas… tu toda maravillosa como eres no estas hecha para un humano, y un humano no es lo que te mereces. Especialmente no un chico. Sabes que un hombre te puede ofrecer mucho más, sobre todo al no ser un simple mortal.** **– le susurro lentamente.**

**Ella suspira y se voltea, me observa seriamente y yo le devuelvo la mirada intensamente, recorro con mis dedos su costado hasta descansar mi mano en su cintura y con la otra mano acuno su rostro y me acerco hasta que nuestras frentes descansan juntas. –Caroline…– suspiro contra sus labios.**

**Ella cierra los ojos y acerca más sus labios a los míos. Cuando estamos a milímetros del deseado beso ella se detiene. **

**–Espera…Klaus, yo…– me mira a los ojos.** **– Solo dime que le hiciste, dime la verdad y entonces nos iremos de aquí.** –

**Yo la observo, incrédulo. – ¿Vendrás conmigo?**

**Ella se sonroja, y asiente. –Vine a Roma a divertirme, si me prometes diversión, entonces…si. – me responde con aparente sinceridad.**

**Yo le sonrío abiertamente, alegre.**

**–Bueno, my love, honestamente, le arranqué ambos brazos, lo mordí y por ultimo le partí el cuello… ¿no ves todo el desastre que dejó su sangre en el piso? ¿O los pedazos de brazos?– le respondo.**

**Caroline me mira con perplejidad y con su besable boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa. **

**_oOo_**

Ya no quiero ignorar lo que siento, no quiero suprimir el deseo.

El deseo por Klaus. Lo admito, quiero besarlo, quiero que me bese como solo el sabe hacerlo, que me sostenga contra el, me acaricie y me susurre al oído. El me habla y me siento desfallecer, no comprendo la malditamente fuerte y eléctrica atracción entre nosotros, pero allí esta, siempre ha estado allí.

El me conoce y tiene razón, Nadie puede darme lo que me da Klaus, nadie puede hacerme sentir como el me hace sentir y principalmente, nadie me ve como Klaus lo hace, con admiración, adoración, tanto deseo que quema con la mirada. Solo necesito saber si le hizo daño al joven y eso es todo. Basta con preguntarle, el nunca me miente.

Pero si le encanta ser malditamente sarcástico.

Solo me toma segundos detectar el sarcasmo y la burla en su respuesta. Yo ruedo los ojos y riendo le doy un golpecito en el pecho. –Ja, Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Klaus, me matas de risa. Ahora si, dime. Y no más juegos. – le presiono.

El me dirige una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos brillan. –Si le hice eso, aunque solo en mi mente. Usé la compulsión en el, le dije que buscase lo que de verdad desease y que no te mirara mas. – me responde. –Descuartizarlo en medio de un club repleto de personas no era muy viable. Además…me hubieses odiado.

Yo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aliviada, y asiento.

–Ok…pero, ¿Qué era lo que mas deseaba?

Klaus se encoje de hombros. –No tengo idea.

–mmmm…– pronuncio y de nuevo busco con la mirada a Lucas.

Y lo encuentro…

– ¡Oh vaya! – dejo escapar y me tapo la boca con las manos para ocultar la sonrisa.

Klaus sigue la dirección de mi mirada y cuando ve la escena sonríe abiertamente y se carcajea. – ¡Pero mira nada mas! Si el chico era un abrigo en un armario…esperando para salir. – dice riendo. –Me da un ligero codazo en las costillas. –De lo que te salvé. Un chico confundido intentando probar unas teorías…– bromea. –Y también lo ayudé a encontrarse a si mismo…he hecho mi labor humanitaria el día de hoy. –añade.

Observo entre incrédula y divertida a Lucas claramente coqueteando…con otro chico bronceado, muy guapo. Muy juntos, sonrientes y dirigiéndose miraditas.

–Vaya…de las cosas que uno se pierde…– pienso divertida.

Cuando dejo caer mis manos, Klaus desliza la suya en la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Dejo de mirar a Lucas y a su conquista para mirarlo a el. Me sonríe y su mirada lo dice todo. Es hora de irnos.


	4. Sorpresas a ojos cerrados

Antes de salir del lugar con Klaus, busco a Elena y Bonnie pero no las consigo por ninguna parte, necesito decirles que me iré, claro que omitiré la parte en la que Klaus esta aquí y que es con el que voy a escaparme. Les contaré una mentirita blanca que incluye a Lucas y a mí, muy cariñosos y lujuriosos. Lucas, quien tampoco veo por ningún lado, ni a el ni a su… amigo.

Empiezo a frustrarme y Klaus aparece por detrás y me abraza contra su pecho.

–Estoy seguro de que se marcharon antes y no te dijeron nada porque no querían molestarte en medio de tu flirteo…– susurra en mi oído. –Un flirteo que no llevaría a ningún lado…– añade.

Aun entre sus brazos, me volteo para verlo y le doy un golpecito en el pecho.

– ¡Deja de bromear ya con eso! – exclamo. –No es mi culpa que mi radar gay no funcione en Roma. – me defiendo.

El se carcajea. – ¡Oh! Ya veo, ¿Radar gay eh? –

Yo lo miro con seriedad.

–Oh vamos love, no podrías haberlo sabido si ni el lo sabia tampoco. – dice claramente tratando de suprimir otra carcajada.

Yo ruedo mis ojos y el besa mi frente. –Solo vámonos ya, el tiempo corre… ¿Tienes tu celular? – me pregunta. –Por supuesto. – respondo. –Bien, entonces podrás escribirles en el camino. Vámonos. – dice, claramente impaciente.

Yo suspiro y asiento. Nos encaminamos a la salida, y echando una ultima mirada detrás de mí, cruzo las puertas hacia el exterior.

**_oOo_**

**La observo escribir en su celular, mientras camino lentamente a su lado. **

**Ella suspira –Supongo que tenías razón, si se habían marchado. – dice.**

**Yo simplemente asiento en silencio. Se me hace difícil dejar de observarla, de admirarla, cada cosa de ella, el brillo de su cabello, la curva de su mejilla, el arco de sus labios…**

**¿Cómo en mil años, esta chica ha sido la única capaz de afectarme tanto? ¿De hacerme sentir tanto? Es la única que me hace querer ser mejor hombre…mejor persona. Y todo por ella. **

**Y por suerte para mi, es tan inmortal como yo.**

– **¿Entonces a donde vamos? – pregunta de repente. **

**Yo le sonrío. –Es una sorpresa. Pero se que te gustará. – respondo.**

**Ella me mirada con desconfianza. –Supongo que no será otro ruidoso club atestado de personas. – **

**Yo niego con la cabeza. –Definitivamente no, eso no es lo mío. – **

**Ella sonríe. –Lo se, tienes mil años , no te gustan las personas ni mucho menos estar rodeado de ellas, a menos que tengas hambre, y con nuestra audición tan sobre desarrollada la música ruidosa puede ser molesta. –**

**Yo la miro fijamente. –Me gustas tú. –**

**Ella se sonroja y baja la mirada, pero pudo ver la más pequeña de las sonrisas en sus labios. **

–**Y también me gusta tenerte cerca. – añado con suavidad.**

**Ella se aclara la garganta. – ¿Y como es que estas en Roma? Quiero decir, yo aquí, y de repente tú apareces. Seria mucha casualidad. – inquiere, mirándome.**

– **¿La verdad? Escuche que estarías aquí. Y pensé que podríamos encontrarnos, ya sabes…casualmente.** **– respondo.**

**Ella ríe. –casualmente…claro. Lo sabia, sabia que no podía ser coincidencia.** – **dice mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.**

–¿**Te acuerdas que te dije, hace tiempo, que algún día tal vez en un año o en un siglo, aparecerías en mi puerta y me dejarías mostrarte lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer?. – ella me mira en silencio. –Bueno, en realidad este soy yo apareciendo frente a ti, porque aun sigo queriendo lo mismo Caroline. Quiero mostrarte todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer, todo lo que te mereces…**–

–**Esa no fue la única que vez que me lo dijiste. – responde.**

–**No. –Le sonrío. – he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te lo he dicho. Y ahora de nuevo te lo repito. Quiero dártelo todo Caroline, todo.** **– enfatizo.**

**_oOo_**

Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado y respirar profundamente para calmarme. Lo único en lo que pienso cuando el dice que quiere dármelo todo es en nuestro encuentro en Mystic Falls. Donde el definitivamente me lo había dado todo... Oh dios… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Me sonrojo furiosamente.

El me mira con interés, pero lo ignoro a fin de poder calmar mis hormonas y tratar de pasar por alto los recuerdos alborotados en mi mente.

–Bueno, a partir de aquí debes cerrar los ojos y yo te guiaré. – me dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

Yo lo miro impresionada. –Ha…no, eso no va a pasar. – respondo, negando con la cabeza. El me mira y puedo ver la suplica en sus ojos. Le estoy negando lo que más quiere, enseñarme las partes más fantásticas del mundo.

Mi corazón se retuerce y muerdo mi labio, indecisa.

– ¿No confías en mi? – me pregunta acercándose. Puedo sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo.

–Yo… –cierro los ojos fuertemente y suspiro. – ¡oh que demonios! Esta bien. – respondo. Lo siento aproximarse mucho más, y antes de poder reaccionar, siento sus labios contra los míos. El beso dura apenas unos segundos y Klaus solo presiona su boca contra la mía con suavidad. Abro mis ojos y lo miro, el sonríe feliz, y triunfante. Me rodea con sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo. –Puede que haya algunos saltos y curvas bruscas así que sujétate bien y NO abras los ojos hasta que te diga. – yo lo miro aterrada, no muy convencida, pero el roza su nariz contra la mía en un gesto cariñoso para tranquilizarme y sonríe. –Cierra los ojos. –

Cierro mis ojos y rodeo fuertemente su torso con mis brazos, enterrando mi cara en su pecho y dejando que su aroma impregne mis sentidos. El rodea mi cintura con sus manos y un segundo después, siento el viento azotarnos.

–Si termino en el fondo de un abismo…–digo contra su pecho. – o tirada en el medio de la calle o…–

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso My Love, eres una carga muy preciada como para dejarte caer. – me responde riendo.


	5. La Noche comienza en La ciudad eterna

De un momento a otro todo se detiene. Y solo quedamos en medio de una tensa calma.

–Puedes abrir los ojos Caroline. **– **murmura Klaus en mi oreja causándome escalofríos. Yo los abro y alzo mi rostro para mirarlo a el, que me sonríe amablemente. Lo único que puedo ver a parte de el, es el cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas.

Pero entonces el se hace a un lado, dejándome ver lo que hay detrás. Jadeo sonoramente, sorprendida. Abro mucho los ojos sin poder creérmelo. **–**Oh dios mío.** – **dejo escapar en un susurro. Estoy viendo directo dentro del coliseo, y no desde el piso, no… estamos en la cima, a cincuenta metros del suelo, viéndolo todo desde arriba. El lugar esta sutilmente iluminado por miles de luces, las piedras gigantes forman sombras por todas partes dándole al lugar un aire tétrico pero de alguna manera, el silencio, la luminosidad y las sombras juegan con el espacio para transmitir paz y calma. Es impresionante y me siento diminuta ante tanta grandeza.

El lugar esta completamente vacio a excepción de nosotros y allí es cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Trago en seco. –Klaus, ¿No es ilegal que estemos aquí?** – **El se ríe fuertemente. En realidad, se carcajea, se doble sobre si mismo sujetándose el abdomen y sigue riendo. Yo lo miro anonadada. –Oh love, si que eres divertida. – responde tomando aire y secándose las lagrimas. – ¿Estas loco? ¡No deberíamos estar aquí arriba!, ¿Este lugar no esta custodiado? ¿No hay guardias a esta hora?** – **insisto.

El niega con la cabeza, aun sonriendo. –Deja de hacer tantas malditas preguntas y pensar tanto Caroline y disfruta, ¡para eso te he traído aquí!, esto es una atracción turística y nosotros somos turistas…además, no hay nada que sea ilegal para nosotros. Relájate, nadie nos verá o escuchara aquí. **– **responde. El mira hacia el interior del coliseo, mete las manos en sus bolsillos y respira profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Lo observo en silencio, incapaz de quebrar el silencio ni su momento de paz. El luce sereno, tranquilo y tal vez un poco melancólico pero sobretodo malditamente hermoso e irreal. Me quita el aliento.

El abre los ojos y me mira fijamente, penetrándome con la mirada y siento como si escanease mi interior y desnudase mi alma. Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca a mí hasta que nuestros rostros están a centímetros. –Niégame que es una visión fantástica, niégame que no te hace sentir impresionada, niégame que no te gusta…¿Puedes hacer eso Love?** – **dice, mirando mis labios.

–Yo…– titubeo – Yo no puedo hacer eso, esto es maravilloso. – respondo con voz diminuta. El enlaza de nuevo nuestras miradas y sonríe coquetamente.

–Tienes razón, eso es maravilloso…pero esto…– dice tomándome de la cintura y girándome hacia el paisaje a mi espalda. –Esto es magnifico. – finaliza.

Y no puedo sino estar completamente de acuerdo con el.

Es Roma en todo su esplendor, toda la ciudad iluminada en la noche extendiéndose hasta el horizonte. El se coloca a mis espaldas y pone sus manos en mis hombros. –Dime, Caroline, ¿Qué tan bien estoy haciendo esto de mostrarte lo mejor del mundo?** – **susurra en mi oído.

En vez de responderle de inmediato, me volteo de nuevo hacia el y sin pensarlo, deposito un casto beso en sus labios y lo miro a los ojos. –Gracias. – le digo con la voz embargada de emoción.

El me mira intensa y largamente y puedo ver sus muros, tan gigantes e infranqueables como los del coliseo, y tan antiguos como el mismo, desmoronarse dentro de el. Parece tan embargado de emoción como yo, sus ojos se iluminan y su labio inferior tiembla. Me coge el rostro entre sus manos acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares. –Gracias a ti. – responde con voz ronca.

Y entonces se inclina y me besa.

**_oOo_**

**Ella lo ha hecho, me ha dado una parte de ella muy importante, y no física, la que había estado deseando y esperando. Se ha abierto a mí, y simplemente por eso, mi reacción es la misma. Entregarle todo lo que soy y he sido.**

**El beso no es ansioso como fue el primero de la noche, tampoco suave y casto como los otros. Esta lleno de intensa pasión, y ella me besa de la misma manera. Devoro sus labios, los reclamo, los lamo y mordisqueo. Ella se aprieta contra mí y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso. Jugamos con nuestras lenguas en la boca del otro y nos besamos sin descanso ni control por un buen rato. **

**Me siento eufórico, triunfal, feliz y liberado y todo gracias a ella.**

**Ella se aparta, jadeando por aire. Sus labios están tintados de un intenso rojo e hinchados y húmedos por nuestros besos y su cabello esta despeinado de una manera sexy.**

–**Sono dependiente dei baci tuoi.** **– le digo**

**Me ve y sonríe, tímidamente. Yo le sonrío de vuelta.**

–**Entonces, mia vita, mio cuore…** **¿lista para seguir explorando Roma? ¿Para disfrutar la eternidad en la Città Eterna?** – **le pregunto, colocando con gentileza un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.**

**Ella ríe. –No sabia que hablabas italiano…aunque no me sorprende. –**

**Yo enarco una ceja, mirándola divertido. –He vivido bastante tiempo, y estado en muchos lugares. Italiano es solo uno de los muchos idiomas que se. Caroline. – respondo.**

–**Tal vez puedas enseñarme…algunos o todos…– me dice suavemente.**

**Siento el impulso de besarla nuevamente, pero me controlo.**

–**Por supuesto, amore della mia vita, tenemos toda la eternidad para eso. **

**Ella asiente, se acerca y deposita un suave beso en mis labios, entonces me mira fijamente. –Por ahora…enséñame todo lo que Roma tiene para ofrecer…– murmura.**

**Yo simplemente asiento, sonriéndole. Y siento que es posible que mi pecho estalle por la felicidad.**

**La noche apenas comienza para nosotros.**

**_oOo_**

_FIN… _

_¿O no?_

_¿To be continue?_

_Hasta aquí llego con el fic, puesto que para el reto que participo, __lo máximo permitido son 5000 palabras._

_PERO…_

_Si hay gente interesada en continuar con el fic. __Tal vez, al finalizar el reto y culminar las votaciones,__ continúe con una segunda parte final de esta historia. Que bien podría ser un One – Shot largo, o estar dividida en capítulos como esta. _


End file.
